User talk:XXPowerMexicoXx/Archive 2
Hey comrade. How are things going ? Hey comrade, sorry that i haven't been on here for th4 days :X I have been busy and i have not much to write about. Sorry if you did somethings without me, my bad. I just cant think of anything that needs editing >.<. Here's an idea, how about you give me a few subjects to work with, and i'll see what i can do about them. How about it ? VIVA LA STALINISM! - VIVA LA STALINISM! (talk) 06:03, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's OK comrade. We do need to invite more people, though. There's been no activity since last time you edited.. I would like to write about NATO, Venezuela, and North Korea first. Just tell me when you're ready.. 00:41, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hey comrade, excellent, i have a friend who is offering to help me out with information, he is a bit shy, but hell send me info and Ill use it to improve our site. PS. He wishes to remain anonymous. He is offering to give me facts in a practical pure factual. VIVA LA STALINISM! - VIVA LA STALINISM! (talk) 05:01, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :PPS. Try to find more people. I have done all i can, but it has not done much. Lets see what we can do, da ? :I will make a video this weekend. It will sure give us at least 10 more users. About your friend, it's OK if he wants to remain anonymous, but tell him that once he , he will be able to hide his IP, and if he becomes a registered user, he has access to more features. Greetings 14:55, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, ok. Well, I dont think he will agree. You see, he is a bit paranoid ( I mean that in no offense) about that kind of thing. He means no offense, he just doesn't want to be known about. He is like that ( as in he seems to not wish to have a internet account). But dont worry, he has sent me some info for us to use. I'll begin to use it and see what i can do with it. VIVA LA STALINISM! - VIVA LA STALINISM! (talk) 08:07, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : :13 December, 2010: Hello PowerMexico! : :By accident came accross your Commupedia. I myself am working on a wiki about Socialism: : :http://socialism.wiki-site.com/ : :Let me ask you: have you read any criticisms of Stalinism by Leon Trotsky? For example, have you read "Revolution Betrayed"? Hope to hear from you, : :fractal-vortex, Ukraine, ex-USSR :e-mail: fractal-vortex@yandex.ru : Hey comrade, i just edited our North Korea page, it seems to be up now, and i have found damn good information. It seems ill need pictures, and my friend has sent me some :) Time to get to work now. VIVA LA STALINISM! - VIVA LA STALINISM! (talk) 02:38, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Great, seems like our best article so far. Where did u get all the info? You shoould vote for it to be featured, btw :D 04:20, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Where did i get all my info ? ah, my friend...lets call him... Mr. P. He made me this article, with some of my editing and pictures i found from across the internet. I needed some help with North Korea,so he decided to lend me assistance. He works like a machine. I wont lie comrade, he once made a 500 page report about Comrade Stalin to impress his teacher. Ill say this...she was amazed. Who he is, he wont be happy if i reveal his identity, so i say we call him Mr. P, As to why he wishes to remain anomonuous is for his own reasons, Lets just say, he is a bit skepticle of being known on the internet, but he means no offense to anyone. Anyways, Mr. P has just written a new article about Venuzela, and ill put it up on Saturady, when i have more time so i can edit it. Oh, he wrote a Nato file too, ill upload it now :) And ill vote on that article voting poll for sure , comrade :) VIVA LA STALINISM! - VIVA LA STALINISM! (talk) 07:01, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Comrade, I saw what you wrote at the top of the article, so I decided to create this: :So, next time, just write :) : :Also,' this is how you put citations in article': : This is how it looks in the edit box: The sun is pretty big,'Miller, Edward. The Sun. Academic Press, 2005, p. 1.' but the moon is not so big.'Brown, Rebecca. "Size of the Moon," Scientific American, 51(78):46.' The sun is also quite hot.'Smith, John. The Sun's Heat. Academic Press, 2005, p. 2.' Notes This is how it looks in the article: The sun is pretty big,[1] but the moon is not so big.[2] The sun is also quite hot.[3] Notes ---- ^ Miller, Edward. The Sun. Academic Press, 2005, p. 1. ^ Brown, Rebecca. "Size of the Moon," Scientific American, 51(78):46. ^ Smith, John. The Sun's Heat. Academic Press, 2005, p. 2. Please. You would save me a lot of time. Red greetings 00:49, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I saw your message. Hey comrade,im working on Venezuela atm, so i still have much to do. I am puting in the citations, but as to how they will connect, ill leave that for you to do (simply because I don't know how :P). Oh, Comrade, are you really going to make littlehavanaboys a Sysop ? Does he even deserve the title ? Now, i believe in communism and equality, but really, if we think about it, we are going to have boundless editing and the Stalinism file being trolled and everything. The kid is a trotsky anti Stalinist Anti North Korean fanatic. Now, i trust your judgement, but I will warn you, if he mess's around with my files, his account is doomed. I don't care if he says "sorry". Who or what will prevent him from messing it up ? Besides me. Im simply saying comrade, that...kid is trouble. He thinks im some kind of Red Alert fetishzing Stalinist Cultist (the only part he was correct about) who hasn't read a lick about Marx. Now, let me tell you this, I know quite a bit about Marx (he doesn't interest me too much, so thats why Im saying a bit) and he says you need to know everything to be a true communist. Screw havana, he is a fanatic. Karlmarx is a genuis, yes, but I dont have to read every singld word i see. Its my choice, and thats how Juche comes in ;) VIVA LA STALINISM! - VIVA LA STALINISM! (talk) 07:41, December 20, 2010 (UTC) PS. I need you to fix upthe citations, you showed my how to write them, but connecting them to the link is different, I take it. Oh, right. To link them, you just add at the end of the article. About lilhavanaboys, I trust him, and while he doesnt blank or vandalise pages, like you said, he is welcome here. But he cant post anti- stalinist or any other kind of propaganda, no one can. You kno, sysops arent supposed to be the bosses of the wiki, but users who may revert vandalism more easily, for example, they can delete pages that don't make sense or were written by trolls. 07:55, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but what article do i add it at ? as in, after i write the thing or something else ? or do i add it at the end of the link of the article at the bottom ? VIVA LA STALINISM! - VIVA LA STALINISM! (talk) 04:34, December 21, 2010 (UTC) You create a new section called References , and below it you write 04:36, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Happy Communist Holidays, Comrade! Hey comrade, I'm taking a break for the holidays, i'll finish my articles when im done, as were a bit busy. I'll see what ill do on the 25th or the 26th. Cya soon comrade ;) And Merry Communist Christmas :D VIVA LA STALINISM! - VIVA LA STALINISM! (talk) 05:36, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Same here comrade. Merry christmas. Well get back to work later :)